The present invention relates to vision systems for the detection of vehicles. More in particular it relates to vision systems for vehicle detection that can adapt to changing visibility conditions.
Vision systems are widely used for driver assistance and safety applications. Vehicle detection can be one of the critical functionalities of camera systems used for driver assistance. A drawback of existing vision systems is that the performance of vehicle detection drops as the visibility condition deteriorates. Vision systems may work well under good visibility, but can not adapt well to deteriorating visibility and thus may not perform well under such conditions.
Accordingly a context adaptive approach to alleviate visibility limitations and improve detection performance in low visibility conditions is required.